Danny Phantom Exam Day! (Fan-fiction)
by darkstarrystar88
Summary: I know, I said..I wasn't going to post one of my fanfiction stories on here. But I'm going to give it a whirl. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the story.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom Chapter 1: Exam Day part 1 (Fan-fiction)

As the sun started to rise across the city of Amity Park, as another day was about to begin. Danny  
had woken up early, to do his last minute studying for his BIG History exam. He was going to have that morning at school. Danny had felt a bit unsure of himself if he was ever going to make the grade and pass the exam. Danny had failed his last previous exam, and hardly studied much for it. As the minutes started to pass, he continued to study reading over his study guides, carefully; was absolutely for sure going to pass it with an A this time around no sweat.

Although something was telling him, he was probably going to fail once again as he had did on his last previous exam. He could almost imagine his teacher Mr. Lancer saying,"Well looks like that's another F Mr. Fenton!" Danny moaned a little just at the thought of it, all of his classmates pointing and laughing at him. He sat back in his chair at his desk, in his room for awhile, reading over his study guide questions once again for his history exam.

Danny also did a little "self coaching" to himself as he studied before he headed off for school. 'Okay, Fenton you know, you can do it! You know, you can pass this exam!" Your grade depends on it!' he thought to himself. 'It's now or never! Danny didn't like taking test very much, whether it's doing his chores around the house, or doing his homework. To him he'd rather hang out with his best friend Tucker Foley and his other friend Sam Manson. Or play video games any day of the week. But from countless talks form his parents, to his big sister Jazz telling him how important it is he should get an education and that he should stay in school.

To Danny it was nothing more than dealing with his crazy teachers and trying to survive each day from Dash who was the meanest bully at Casper High. Dash was the football captain and the best player on his football team. Helped won last year's championship against Ridgeview High, beating the team by a landslide. Football wasn't Dashes only favorite sport, he also loved teasing Danny and picking on all the other nerds at school. After Danny had finished studying, closed up his books gathered up all his papers, and started to get ready for school. Hoping he will pass his exam.

Danny Fenton lived with his parents Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton, who were both professional ghost hunters, and his older sister Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton who was very smart and gifted student in school, had gotten good grades in almost all of her classes. She also attended Casper High the same school, as he younger bother Danny, She had recently gotten on the honor roll for the 3rd time in her grade for having straight A's. Jazz was proud of herself on the day; one of her teachers had told her that she was on the honor roll.

"Ah, I can't believe it! I knew all my hard work, and studying really did pay off!" Jazz said excitedly. Even most of her teachers at her school were very impressed by how gifted and smart she was. At times both of her parents had argued at times as to which side of their family is smarter than the other. "Well, i know for a fact that, it's my side of the family," said Mrs. Fenton. "Because mother has always told me, that I had the best brains in the family, between me and my sister." "Maddie, darling it's always been more of my side of the Fenton family, how else do you explain i t? We are the smartest in all of Wisconsin,"said Mr. Fenton. "To mention that my Great Grandfather attended Lawrence University, and had gotten one of the highest degrees in science!" said Mr. Fenton.

"Oh please! Highest degrees my butt!"said Mrs. Fenton. "He only got that so called "high degree" because he knew the Dean and had connections!" What the hell does your Great Grandfather have to do with Jazz?" As Danny headed down stairs with his backpack, to grab himself some breakfast and walked into the kitchen. Only to find both of his parents still going at it once again as to who's the smartest in the family; 'Oh great not this again,' Danny thought to himself. All he could ever think about was trying to pass his exam in Mr. Lancer's class today. "Must we go through this again?! Maddie my Great Grandfather Walter Fenton, was at the top of his class which earn him, that high degree in science! That had nothing to do with having connections and knowing the Dean!

And Jazz she got all smart stuff, from my side of the Fenton family," said Mr. Fenton. All Mrs. Fenton could do, was roll her eyes and sighed heavily,"Yeah right," she said under her breath. " But I still think it's my side of the family that's the smartest! I think she got all that from me her mother," said Mrs. Fenton. "All right then, I know who I can ask? I'll ask our son Daniel," said Mr. Fenton.

As soon as Danny walked into the kitchen, his father pulled him aside and said," Son, tell your mother that it's my side of the family, that's smarter than hers. If you do I'll raise your allowance,"  
whispered Mr. Fenton. "Jack what did you just tell our son?" asked Mrs. Fenton. "Well, mom, dad was telling me that,-"and Mr. Fenton covered Danny's mouth. "Oh, just a little father son chat Maddie, you know that," said Mr. Fenton. "Son don't blow this one on me," said Mr. Fenton between his teeth. Then Danny took off his fathers, hand over his mouth and said,"Dad, was just telling me how much he...really loves you?" "Loves me? Huh? Is that so?" said Mrs. Fenton.

"Well, Danny, tell your father that..he better not be bribing you! Or he'll be getting a little, talk from me! Mrs. Fenton raise her voice a little. As to give off a little warning, to her husband Jack. As she shot off a little 'ticked' off look right at him. Being married to Maddie, Jack knew exactly, what that tone of her voice meant all too well. 'Shoot she's on to me,' Jack thought to himself. So, then Jack thought up a little, distraction to throw his wife off tracks. Then their oldest daughter Jazz came from upstairs and walked into the kitchen. 'Thank you sweet Jesus," thought Mr. Fenton.

"Hi, family!" said Jazz cheerfully. "Uh, did I miss something here?"asked Jazz. "Uh..it's nothing Jasmine honest,"said Mr. Fenton. "You and mom aren't auguring again, as to who's the smartest in the family again are you?" question Jazz. "Uh,no..no..not at all Jazz darling,"said Mr. Fenton. Who was feeling a bit nervous as she waved his hands from side to side, while shaking his head. Then Jazz looked over at her little brother Danny, whom then nodded his head back at her.

"Aw, you guys are again aren't you?!" Jazz looked over at her mom as well, whom was acting a bit oblivious to the whole thing. " Don't you guys know, that it's totally, silly to be auguring about this stuff, I read this in Dr. Nancy's book. In chapter 14 it says how, parents shouldn't be comparing how intelligent the other family members over another. So for a while Jazz was doing her whole, speech about the importance of parenting and how to raise a child. 'Looks like it's my chance, to make a break for it, while I still can,' Danny thought to himself. He then quietly grabbed himself some breakfast and headed out the door, off to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Phantom

Ch.2

Exam Day!

Part 2

Danny quietly walked out the door, and as he was closing the door behind him. He'd over heard just a little of what his parents and his big sister Jazz talking in the kitchen. Jazz continued on giving her little speech, about Dr. Nancy's book and other things. And his mother was going on about how silly, Jazzes theories about parenting to Dr. Nancy's book all were. While standing outside, Danny rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. As he walked down his steps, he looked up and had saw one of his best friends was standing outside of his house, it was Tucker. "Hey, Danny are you ready for the big exam today?" asked Tucker. "Yeah, I think so," replied Danny. "I hear that this exam is quite a dozy, but I think I can handle it," said Tucker."Isn't there anything you can't handle? You're about one of smartest people I know, that can pass at anything, including exams," said Danny. He then smiled and gave a friendly little nudge to his best friend. "Yeah, I know," said Tucker.

Tucker Foley wasn't just Danny's best friend he also attended the same school as Danny, and both were in the same grade. Including his other friend Sam Manson; like his big sister Jazz, Tucker was very gifted and smart in all things technology. He'd always carried along, with him was his PDA, that his parents had given him last year for his birthday, and used it ever since then. "Do, you want to go over our study guides, together in the study hall, before Mr. Lancers class?" asked Tucker. "I think, I just need about every single, piece of information into my brain," said Danny. "Remember the last test, we had before Danny?" said Tucker. Danny, moaned just a little, at the very thought of it. "Ugh, don't remind me," said Danny. "I told you before, I'd helped you study dude," said Tucker. "I know," said Danny. "You how I am and taking test just isn't my thing Tuck", said Danny. "I'm just not the studying, type of person," said Danny. "That's why, I am here to help, you so you won't have to repeat, it again as last time," said Tucker. "Trust me, on this one dude, you get that easy A in no time at all," said Tucker. "I just hope, you're right about this," said Danny. Though for some reason, Danny still couldn't shake, the feeling that he was for sure, going to fail his exam today, in Mr. Lancers class. "Danny, don't worry so much about, it dude you'll pass that exam," said Tucker. "Okay, let's hope for both our sakes, I pass this," said Danny. So, Danny and Tucker walked and talked off towards school.

**Meanwhile...**

"Rise and shine Samantha, it's time to get up for school and greet this new day with a smile!" said Mrs. Manson cheerfully. As she knocked on Sam's door. "NO, go away!" Sam shouted. Sam wasn't much of a morning person at all, and hated getting up very early for school. She couldn't stand some of her teachers and her classmates at Casper High. But all Sam really wanted to do was just sleep in her bed for just a couple more hours. "Samantha," said Mrs. Manson as she continued to knock on Sam's door. But there was no answer coming from inside Sam's room. "Samantha, wake up or you'll be late for school!" said Mrs. Manson. "UGH, alright mother! And quit calling me Samantha!" Sam shouted once again. Being in a crabby mood, Sam got herself out of bed, and got herself ready for school.

Sam Manson lived with both her rich parents, Jeremy and Pamela Manson. She was the only child of her family, and her parents have tried previously for another child, but just couldn't make it quite happen. To Sam she'd ratter just be the only child, than ratter having to deal with annoying little brother or sister. Sam was quite different from her mother and father. Down to her personality, hobbies, and even how she dressed. Sam was also gothic, which her parents disapprove of. Her mother was one that strongly didn't approve of it the most, and tried number of times to have to daughter dressed in anything besides, her usual dark colors. But nothing worked; she also loved listening to rock n' roll the kind of music her parents didn't approve of very much. Her parents have tried very hard, to help their only daughter out and steer her away from ever being gothic down to the music and to just about everything.

Her parents have tried taking her to see a special physiologist, and therapist in Amity Park area. All said the same thing, "it's just a teenage phase, she'll grow out of it." As the days and months went on, nothing about their daughter ever really changed much. She continued on dressing in dark colors, like every other typical gothic person would. And listening to that same music her parents still didn't approve of. Her parents had given up any kind of hope, of ever trying to help their daughter. Sam was getting herself ready, for school and she decided to blast off her music, to help wake herself up and started listening to one of her favorite bands 'Hollywood Undead'. After she had gotten finished getting herself ready for school, and headed down into the kitchen ate some breakfast and grabbed her bookbag and headed out the door off to school.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny Phantom

Chapter 3

Exam Day!

Part 3

Danny and Tucker arrived at school, the two of them headed towards the library room. Inside there were a couple of students, all sitting around and studying away. While others were either texting away on their phones, to their friends before the bell had even rang and for class to begin. Three other teachers were all sitting in another room, going over lessons plans that they had planed on giving that teacher was thinking about, handing out a pop quiz, the next teacher was also planning on giving out book reports on famous people each of the students choice. Last teacher had plans on giving out last weeks exam results, that she had already graded. Just another typical stuff, you'd expect from any teacher; when your a student at Casper High. Danny and Tucker each both took a seat at the far end table, in the back of the library near some trees and helped Danny go over the notes for the BIG HISTORY exam, and quizzed him on the questions for the exam once more; after they had finished studying. Danny started to feel some-what confident enough that he was, going to pass the exam with flying colors.

"You,see Danny, you're going to pass that exam or my name isn't Tucker D. Foley," said Tucker. "Let's just hope for both, oursakes that I do," said Danny. "You, will dude just don't sweat the small stuff and you'll do just fine," said Tucker. As he gave off one of his reassuring smile off to his friend, as if to say "You'll do just fine." "Oh,by the way have you seen Sam?" asked Tucker. Danny just shrugged his shoulders. "No, I haven't at all. She wasn't in the school hallways, when we walked into school," said Danny. "Well, she texted me last night, saying that she needed some help with her algebra, "said Tucker. Before Danny could say, anything else and just within a couple of minutes; Sam had entered the library. "Hey, guys sorry..I'm late," said Sam. She placed her books onto the table and took off her purple spider book bag, next to an empty chair and sat down. "What took you so long? asked Tucker. "My mother was annoying, the hell out me with her cheerful perkiness this morning. Tried to chase me down the street, trying to get me to wear..." Just the thought of it made, Sam cringe.

"Pink." Luckily, I was able to out run her." she said with a sigh of relief. She then looked over at Danny, had a feeling something was on his mind. 'Maybe, he's nervous about taking the exam today?' she thought to herself. She also remembered that he didn't, pass his last previous exam. Even though Sam and Danny were only just friends. She had developed a slight crush on him, but couldn't much less admit to herself that she had any kind of feelings for her friend. Tried the best she even could, to just brush it off.

She also knew that Danny had a crush on someone else which was Paulina. The most popular girl in school. Who to Sam was nothing more than some shallow girl, spoiled rich girl, not only used her good looks to get everyone to like her. Sam too was secretly rich herself, didn't really brag too much about it and kept it on the down low. To her she'd ratter have real friends then trying, to get people to like her just because she was rich. Knew that having good looks, being popular isn't how to get friends to like you. Which was another reason why, Sam had a disliking towards her. One might say, that it was nothing more than pure jealousy?

That she herself had against Paulina. Or the fact she just down right hated her, with every passion in her gothic soul. Sam got out her homework and Tucker helped her go over some problems she had been stuck on. When the two of them finished up the bell was getting close to ring. "Thanks, Tucker for helping me on my homework," said Sam. "No, problem at all my friend," said Tucker with a smile. "Well, I gotta go turn in my homework, to Mrs. Lee. I'll see you guys later, thanks again Tuck," said Sam. As she got up from her chair put away her homework into her book bag, collected her books. "Oh, good luck on your exam today Danny," said Sam with a smile as she looked over at her friend. Danny looked up from his chair and said, "Thanks Sam," said Danny with a half smile. Then Sam walked away out of the library to her algebra class.

Tucker looked down at his watch, which read 7:20 meant in 20 to 30 minutes or so, first period of Danny's and Tucker history class was about to start. Danny and Tucker got up, from each of their seats gathered up their books and book bags. Left the library and headed off to Lancers class. Danny and Tucker entered the class room, just in time for the bell to ring and for class to begin. Which meant that Danny was about ready, to meet his fate and face that exam head on. He took a seat at the far end desk, on the left side right next to some open windows, and Tucker took his seat right across from him. Rest of the students all came filtering into the classroom all taking to friends and taking their seats.

The students all settled down and it was time for class to begin. Mr. Lancer walked into the classroom, soon after carrying his black leather suit case with him. Placed the suit case onto his desk and took his seat. He then opened up, both of the sliver latches up and grabbed the history exam papers. Counting all the papers making, sure there was enough to pass out each of his students and then closed up his suit case. He called each of the students, who were sitting up in front and had each of them pass out the exam papers. "Good morning class. I hope that each and everyone of you, studied for this very important exam." As Mr. Lancer spoke directly towards the class. "Now, then class please have your #2 pencils ready and you may begin the exam.."

The clock was ticking. Each of the students began to take, the exam writing or circling questions to multi choices on the exam. Tucker was flying through the exam as if it was a complete cake walk for him, writing and circling answers to multi choice questions. Danny sat at his desk, did the best he could at answering questions on the history exam. And hoped for best that he would pass with at least a good grade. One, by one each of the students got up from their seats and handed in the exam papers including Tucker. Then Danny soon after finished his exam too and handed it in to Mr. Lancer. Mr. Lancer took what was last of the exam papers, from the other students and then gathered them all up in a neat stack. Placed the exam papers inside his black brief case, to grade later. Danny, had felt somewhat at ease that he had gotten through the exam. And was glad to have it all, behind him. He sat at his desk in class, drummed his pencil a little and wondered if he was going, to pass and make the grade on the exam.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny Phantom:  
Chapter 4  
Exam Day! Part 4

Danny, looked outside the classroom window, at his desk and then stopped drumming his pencil. His own thoughts begun to wonder around and about for awhile. As he continued to stare outside the classroom window, he saw a beautiful clear blue sky and birds just flying around outside from tree to tree by Casper High's track and field around the football field. Just chirping away welcoming the brand, new day that had lied ahead. In the meantime reality had set into motion and Danny snapped right into place as the first period of History had ended with the sound of the bell. With a sigh of relief Danny got himself up from his desk and gathered up his books and book bag.

As everyone else in the classroom left, including Mr. Lancer who left the classroom to make some copies of papers. Leaving Danny and Tucker the only two students left in the classroom. Tucker was already packed up and ready to go, for his next class. Sam happend to walk right on by Tucker and Danny's history class, she stopped and waited by the door to go and walk right along with them to their next class the three of them had altogether. "So, how did the exam go today you guys?" asked Sam. Tucker was the first one to answer. "It was nothing but smooth sailing for me! I know, I'm going to ace it!" he said acting all confident. Sam herself pretty much knew, that in the back of her mind that Tucker was in fact one of the, smartest people next to Danny's older sister Jazz who was one of Casper High's most smartest students around. And that Lancer's exam would be nothing, more than a piece of cake at least, for Tucker that is. Danny answered next and said, "Let's just say Sam that, I'm glad it's all over." "Oh, yeah, r-right..I guess that's one way of being glad about it," said Sam with a smile. "Yeah," said Danny.

"Out of my way geeks!" yelled a voice from down the hallway.  
It was none other than, Dash himself along with his best friend Kwan. The two of the high school jocks had known each other as, far back as grade school. And walked right along beside next to Dash, as he joined in on the fun pushing and shoving the other nerds against the lockers. "Move aside geekbait!" "Yeah move it or else losers!" said the Asian boy. The asian boy looked up, from down the hallway he'd saw Danny and his other two friends all talking, and walking unsupectedly about to walk right up towards the them in the hallway area. "Hey, dude! Look over there!" said Kwan as he nudged Dash in the arm. "Huh?" said Dash.

"It's that geek Fenton!" said Kwan. Dash looked up saw Danny, and including his friends. "Well, well,well,what do you know?" said Dash grinning from ear to ear, at the thought of actually wailling on Danny, the possibilities were all endless to him. Holding a football in his hand, Dash thought up an idea. "Hey, Kwan watch this!" He said. Dash eyed his target Danny, and just well enough of within his distance. He took the football and threw it across flying down the hallway, very fast and the football landed upon Danny's head. "Owch," Danny rubbed his head. "Better watch where you're, going Fent-oh-loser!" taunted Dash. "Haha, man you got em' real good this time dude!" laughed his friend Kwan. Dash picked up his football up and then the two of them high fived each other laughing.

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone else!" said Sam. "Aw how cute Fenton's girlfriend is sticking up, for him!" Dashed teased. "Huh? He's not my boyfriend," said Sam. "No way she's not my girlfriend," said Danny. "Hahaha, yeah right!" said Dash. "Danny and Sam sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s "Will you shut up!" shouted both Danny and Sam. "Check it out Kwan the two love birds are trying, to gain up on us!" taunted Dash. His friend Kwan couldn't help but laugh, and laugh."It's not funny!" shouted both Danny and Sam. Danny and Sam then both looked at each other for a moment. Then back at Dash and Kwan giving both of them each a glare. "Ooo, better watch out Kwan, before these two love birds start to pound us." "I'm so scared!" taunted both Dash and Kwan.

Tucker on the other hand, tried as best as he ever possibly could to hold in a giggle. But just couldn't help it. And knew all too well that there was indeed a fact something, was going on between the two of them mostly Sam of course. The way she would always hang around Danny's side at any chance the goth could get or about how she'd would always talk about how stupid Danny was for ever liking, the most popular girl in school Paulina. And remembered the other day, while sitting outside during lunch time enjoying, the day sitting at the picnic bench.

While Paulina sat across from them under the tree, with a blanket while listening to some music on the radio. Danny kept looking up, a couple times over at her and with nothing but puppy gaga crush love for miss popular."Paulina, is so perfectly flawless. I mean look at her, she's so pretty isn't she?" said Danny with a sigh."Oh, yeah of course she is. I'm sure her so called, good looks plus her popularity all over school, have taken her so very far," said Sam sarcastically. "What's your deal, Sam?" said Danny. "Deal? I don't have any deal...Truth of the matter is girls like her are nothing more, than a dime a dozen!" said Sam.

Then both Danny and Tucker, started digging into their own pockets for some change. "How much change do you got, dude?" asked Danny. "Haha, very funny, you two! But remember: you can't judge a book by it's cover!" said Sam. Well, there's only one way to find out. Go on Danny, go to that Library and check out that book dude!" said Tucker. "I can't...I get all weak kneed when I try and talk to cute looking girls,"said Danny. Then Sam rolled her eyes "Oh, you got no issues talking to me?" said Sam. "Uh well, I..."said Danny. "Skip it! Go give your weak knees some excrise,"said Sam. As Danny stood up as she pushed her friend over towards Paulina.

Meanwhile...

"Is something the matter Sam?" asked Tucker. Sam looked down at her veggie salad, with the fork in one hand taking some bites. Then looked up while chewing. "Huh? It's nothing,"said Sam. Then she continued eating her salad. "Come on Sam, you can tell me,"said Tucker. "Believe you me, if I had every nickel and dime for every time someone like you asked me that, I'd be rich," said Sam. "It's nothing Tucker really, honest," said Sam. "Why, won't you tell me? It's no big deal Sam, said Tucker. "No, big deal? Look at Danny and Miss popularity over there, Danny is all enjoying the moment because he's right next to Paulina. I seriously don't think there is anything to worry about from there,"said Sam. "So, please Tucker can we just drop it already?" said Sam. "Alright Sam but just remember, I'm watching you!" said Tucker. All Sam could possibly do was just, roll her eyes.

Back In the Hallway...  
Sam and Danny looked over at Tucker who then couldn't contain, much less a giggle then he started to laugh. "It isn't funny, Tucker!" said Sam and Danny. "Yes it is!" said Tucker. Tucker then started laughing even more. Including both Dash and Kwan. "Hahah, the two love birds at it again, with Foley!" said Dash. "You, got that right Dude!" said Kwan. Sam couldn't take much less, the laughter and neither could Danny. "Ugh, I'm so out of here!" said Sam. "Yeah, me too!" said Danny. So, the two of them started to walk away, on to their next classes. Leaving both Dash,Kwan, and Tucker still laughing up a storm over the whole Danny and Sam thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny Phantom: Chapter 5 Exam Day!

Part 5

"Man, I can't believe those guys us love birds?!" said Danny. "Ugh, I know right? As if we could ever be a couple!"said Sam. As the two of them walked, down the hallway talking. Trying to change the subject between the two of them and what had already unfolded before them.

The whole situation made the two, of them both feel a tad bit awkward at least for Sam of course. Sam did harbor a crush for Danny, but kept her feelings for him on the down low, and tried her very best to keep it all inside to herself. Danny on the other hand, still liked the most popular girl in school Paulina. Didn't really give Sam any much less thought of ever really liking his friend, and some where deep inside him he too had a little thing for Sam. Couldn't much less admit to himself about his feelings towards her.

"Hey everyone check it out, it's Casper High's love birds!" taunted another student. "For the last time we are not **LOVE BIRDS!**" shouted Sam who was started to get annoyed. "Why, don't you tell that to your boyfriend?"taunted another student. "She's not my girlfriend!" said Danny. "Yeah right!"said one student. As the student walked away laughing. "Come on Danny, let's get to class I can't stand being here in the hallway, surrounded by morons,"said Sam. Then Danny followed right behind Sam and walked to their next class that they had together.

When Danny and Sam had both arrived in class, students were all looking at them as they entered the classroom. As they took there seats, some of the students started to whisper all around. "See, I told you those two are a couple!" whispered one student. "I know right?" said another student. Sam couldn't help but over hear the conversation between the two students. She then turned around,with and annoyed look expression on her face which showed that, she was officially annoyed with the whole Danny isn't really, Sam's boyfriend thing.

"Me and Danny are not a couple, never have and never will be! He's just a friend so just drop it already,"said Sam. Not really,buying what Sam was telling the two students had said. The two of them looked at each other and started laughing. "Yeah, sure and I'm related to the Queen of England,"said one student."You so totally, like him stop denying it to yourself Manson, you know you like Danny,"said another student.

"Ugh, for the last time Danny isn't my **BOYFRIEND!**"said Sam. "Whatever you say,"said another student. As she rolled her eyes. Sam let out a sigh and then turned around in her seat at her desk. All Sam really knew was that, she was one annoyed, and two wished the whole thing would just stop already. Danny sat in his desk annoyed too by people saying that him and Sam were a couple. Danny knew all too well that Sam and him were not a couple, and that they were just only friends.

Tucker arrived in class sat next to his friend. "Dude, we are so going to have a talk, later after class,"said Danny. "What for?"said Tucker as he looked at his friend with a puzzled look upon his face. "Oh, you'll know!" said Danny as he folded his arms, angry. Then Tucker realized by what he had meant, and then said, "Alright,"said Tucker. Then he took his seat.

**Later after class...**

"Dude what was your deal, today? You know me and Sam aren't a couple. And now everyone in school thinks that we are?!"yelled Danny. "Whoa, slow down there Danny. I had nothing to do with what had happen in the hallway today, and you know it!"said Tucker.

"Oh,not to mention Sam is annoyed by the whole thing as well,"yelled Danny. "Look, if you think I was the one that started some rumor of you, and Sam being a couple or something, you're highly mistaken,"said Tucker. Then the two of them started to arguing for awhile over the whole thing. "Listen Danny, don't you point the finger at me and act like, I was in the wrong. I had done nothing to start this whole thing,"said Tucker.

"You,Dash,and Kwan were the only ones in on it too and there hardly wasn't anyone else around when it had happened. "Look Danny, for the last time I had nothing to do with the whole school saying that you and Sam are love birds!"said Tucker.

"I don't care who, said what dude you know I like Paulina! And me and Sam are nothing more than friends,"said Danny. "I know, I know that. And after you and Sam left I went to my locker. Dash and Kwan were still standing there, in the hallway so it must have been them,"said Tucker. "Yeah, right,"said Danny. "Listen dude for the last time, I didn't do anything!"shouted Tucker. Then the two of them continued to argue once again.

**Meanwhile back at the Fenton House...**

After Danny and Jazz had already left for school. The parents both Maddie and Jack still were going, at it over who's side of the family was the smartest. Then the two of them came a conclusion that, both sides were equally smart.

Even though Mr. Fenton still thought that his side, of his family was the smartest and then said,"Maddie darling, let's never dispute over who's side of who's family, is the smartest. "Alright Jack,"said Mrs. Fenton as she planted a kiss upon her husbands cheek. "Let's agree one thing, each side of our family is both equally smart no matter who, went to what collage. Or who got a degree in what,"said Mr. Fenton.

"Right Jack,"said Mrs. Fenton as she nodded her head in agreement. The two of them decided that Jazz was right about all the stuff in Dr. Nancy's book. And how parent's shouldn't compare over how smart the other family members are over another. "Maddie my dearest let's agree to disagree that..." Then Mrs. Fenton added onto Jack's sentence and said, "That it's just plain silly, that we as two grown adults should love both our children equally, and that they are both smart in so many ways." "Maddie darling, you're without a doubt absolutely right,"said Mr. Fenton.

Mrs. Fenton then sighed while sitting in the kitchen chair, and said,"I think you're right Jack it's just..." "What is it dearest?,"said Mr. Fenton. " "I still think my side of the family, is the smartest,"said Mrs Fenton.

"Maddie my dearest let's agree on one thing, like I said before both of our children are equally smart right?"said Mr. Fenton. Then Mrs. Fenton remembered the conversation, she had with her oldest daughter Jazz about how silly, it is to compare over the whole who's smarter than the other. "Your right Jack,"said Maddie as she nodded in agreement. Then both Maddie and Jack talked for awhile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Danny Phantom: Exam Day!**

**Chapter 6**

**Part 6**

"For the 5th and final time, I had nothing do what had happened today!"said Tucker. "I don't care Tuck! You totally went behind my back and Sam's by, spreading false rumors that me and Sam are a couple. When in fact we aren't!"said Danny who was starting to get even more, angrier. Danny thought that his own, best-friend could even possibly even do this to him. And was even more annoyed was how people all over school were saying, that Danny and Sam were in fact a couple. When they were just only friends to begin with. This whole thing made both Sam and mostly Danny quite upset.

"Look, if you don't even believe me then, maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore Danny!" said Tucker who was starting to get even more upset. Thinking about how stupid this whole, argument was starting to get. His own best-friend for years, could even much less think that he would even accuse him of such things, the rumors and the lies. "Fine then!" shouted Danny. Then the two best-friends stormed off and left angrily. The next day had soon followed, for both Danny and Tucker. Things at school didn't go quite so well. Another day of silence was what the two best-friends did, without talking to each other. Even at lunch was the same thing. Each sat at a different table still not talking to each other.

Meanwhile Sam on the other hand sat at a separate, table with her other group of goth friends at lunch. Sam, ignored Tucker completely for the rest of her day, and was mad at him. Thinking he was the one who started all the rumors about Danny and her being Casper High's "love birds" when in fact they weren't. Sam however did have deep feelings for Danny, and was in fact in love with her friend but didn't really want anyone to know about it, not even the whole school or Danny, or Tucker for that matter.

This made Sam felt quite embarrassed for one and really hated the idea how people, where whispering around talking behind Sam and her friend Danny's back. All Sam wanted to do, was yell at Tucker. But figured it was probably for the best she didn't make any contact with her friend. Sam didn't want anything to do, with Tucker that day at school.

Whenever Sam thought about the whole situation, it would just make her more even mad. Sam talked to her other best-friend whom, she known since kindergarten Kristen and her friend suggested, and then said, "Maybe you shouldn't be friends with that geeky loser anymore Sam."

Sam thought about this for a moment it was always the three of them together side by side Danny,Tucker and of course Sam. Whether it was helping Danny fight off ghost to just hanging out. They did practically everything together and Sam just didn't know what to do, about all of this especially Danny himself. With Danny being half ghost, could Tucker exposed Danny's secret to the whole world?

This worried Sam quite a bit and she didn't know what, to do about the whole thing. The rumors to the lies. In the meantime Danny and Tucker, and Sam didn't much less talk for the rest of the day.

**A/N: Okay, before anyone says anything. I know, this story is tad bit short of a chapter as of right now. But I promise next chapter will be a tad bit longer. See you next chapter! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

Danny Phantom:

Exam Day!

Part 7

Ch.7

As weeks past Danny and Tucker didn't talk for quite awhile. Danny was still upset and so was Sam. Sam hated what was going on and so did Danny. Tucker on the other hand was mad. Tucker sat at a different table with his own geek friends, in school. "It's been over a week already, Tucker you really should talk to Danny,"said John.

"No,way he shouldn't talk to him ever again! He falsely accused him for spreading, rumors and so on,"said Dean. Dean and John were Tucker's geeky friends, in 5th period Math. "Guys, I really don't know anymore..Danny said some things that weren't even true,"said Tucker. "We know dude,"said both Dean and John.

"I just think Danny, was in the wrong mostly, because he accused you of going behind his back, saying that Danny Fenton and Sam Manson were going out,"said Dean. "Dean maybe right but, you two have been friends for quite awhile maybe you and him should make up and put it all behind you,"said John. "John, I don't know about this...Sam and Danny won't talk to me. Sam just been ignoring me for days and Danny won't return any of my texts,"said Tucker.

"Okay, why not give it a couple more days? Maybe, Danny might come around? And who knows maybe even Sam will finally stop ignoring you and talk to you again?"said John. "Uh...I don't know?"said Tucker. "Tucker just think about it man,"said John. "Oh, alright John I will..I gotta go to class see you after school,"said Tucker. "Yeah, see you later,"said John. "Later dude,"said Dean. So, Tucker left onto his next class.

**Meanwhile...**

"Sam, all I'm saying is you should think about not being Tucker's friend anymore...He's no good,"said Kristen. Kristen being Sam's best friend didn't like seeing, her friend upset. "I don't know what to do, anymore Kristen. Tucker and I have been friends for years now. And both of us don't like what has happened. It just makes me so mad is all,"said Sam. "I get it Sam. Has Danny talked to Tucker at all?"asked Kristen.

"Kristen, all Danny has told me is Tucker has been trying, to text him but he just won't talk to him. He's still mad over this,"said Sam. "I know, I would be too if one of my friends, went behind my back and did that to me. Heck, I'd be upset just as you're right now,"said Kristen. "Yeah but still, It doesn't give him the right to do that...you know?"said Sam.

Kristen suddenly, knew what her friend meant."I know,"said Kristen."Hey, how about after school we'll shop until we drop?"said Kristen. "I hear HotTopic is having a sale!"said Kristen. "Uh, I don't know,"said Sam. "Oh come on Sam, it will be fun and plus some retail therapy, might help take your mind off of all the drama?"said Kristen. Then Sam thought about it for a moment. "Okay,"said Sam. "Then consider it a girls shopping day out!"said Kristen. Sam looked over and saw Danny, sitting alone by himself. And then Danny looked right up at Sam.

"Excuse me Kristen, I need to go talk to Danny,"said Sam. "Alright, I gotta get to class,"said Kristen. "Oh, can you save me a seat for next period okay? said Sam. "Oh, don't worry I will but don't take too long,"said Kristen. Then Sam's friend walked off to her next class.

Sam then walked over towards Danny. "Hey, Danny,"said Sam. "Hey,"said Danny. "Still not talking to Tucker again?"said Sam. "Yeah, pretty much,"said Danny. "It's the same with me...I still haven't spoken to him either and frankly I don't want to,"said Sam. "I understand,"said Danny. "With everything else going on in my life, I don't know what to do about Tucker,"said Danny. "Danny,I know,"said Sam. Then Sam and Danny talked for awhile, before the next bell.

**Later After School**

After school was over and done with,Sam,Danny,and Tucker were all happy that school was over and done with. Sam was at her locker getting ready to go out shopping with her friend, Kristen. And Danny texted Sam back and forth once they were done,talking Sam ended the conversation with "I'll see you tomorrow,"she said. "Yeah,see you later,"Danny as he texted back.

"Are you coming?"asked Kristen. Sam then put away her cell phone into her purse and took her book bag out of her locker and then closed it. Her friend was starting to get rather impatient. "Sorry Kristen, I was talking to Danny,"said Sam. The two friends headed off to the mall. Danny walked alone right on home; while Tucker walked with his two geeky friends, John and Dean. "Has Danny talked to you at all today?"asked John. "Nope, and he still won't talk to me,"said Tucker. "That's too bad,"said Dean."Yeah,"said Tucker.

Tucker then thought about texting, Danny again but then thought he wouldn't return any of his text that, he has been doing for almost a week. Tucker continued on walking and talking with his two geeky friends Dean and John.

When Danny arrived back at home, things around the Fenton house seemed a little different, at least to Danny. His house was quiet then it normally was. No Jazz, talking about Dr. Nancy's book to his mom and Dad. And his parents weren't around talking about ghost and what not. He then thought to himself that maybe, both of his parents were both down stairs in the Ghost Lab working.

Danny then went up to his room to work on more homework that awaited him once more. He then thought back about his huge History exam, that he took that day at school. And wondered if he'll ever make the grade and pass the exam in Mr. Lancer's class. After Danny was done working, on more homework for school he was happy to have the rest of the evening all to himself.

Danny got up from his desk and put away his homework into his folders and closed up his books. He then looked out the window and saw what a beautiful night it was. Danny then decided to clear his head for awhile, before dinner and went ghost mode. He phased through his window, then started to fly around Amity Park to check things out. Ghost patrolling around to making sure everything was safe. After doing some ghost patrolling, Danny couldn't find any ghost doing any havoc as usual. Danny then checked his watch making, sure that he'd be home before his parents knew, that he was gone and sure enough Danny got lucky and arrived back at home. He then landed perfectly upon the ground feet first.

His mother came up stairs from the Ghost Lab and called from outside Danny's room. "Danny, your father and your sister and me are going to get some take out want to come along?"asked his mother. Danny then phased back to normal and then said, "Sure." He then opened up his door saw his mother standing outside of his bedroom door. Jazz then came out of her room, with her purse ready to go. "I'm ready to go!"said Jazz cheerfully. So, Danny, his parents and sister left the house.

**A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying, the chapters that I post up on here. I tried to make it as long, as I possibly ever could and this was the finish product. As I always say, until everyone see you next chapter!**

**Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

Danny Phantom:

Exam Day!

Part 8

Ch.8

The next day soon arrived for our young hero. Danny finally got his results for his History Exam and got himself a B+ on the day Danny had gotten the grade, his teacher set the paper facing up-words towards Danny, and then said,"Looks like you got yourself a B+ Mr. Fenton,"said Mr. Lancer. Danny couldn't believe it that he finally, pasted and made the grade he'd been hoping so much for. Danny almost nearly jumped with joy, at the final grade. 'Wait until I tell Sam and - he then stopped for a second as he looked over at his friend Tucker who sat right next to him in class...'Tucker he thought. Tucker couldn't help but over hear what Mr. Lancer was telling Danny. He then thought about congratulating him on his efforts on the exam. But then realized that Danny and him were still not talking to one another.

Next it was Tucker's turn to face the music, and get his final grade on the exam he'd been hoping so much for. Mr. Lancer then stood at Tucker's desk as he looked down, upon him while Tucker looked up. "Well, Mr. Foley, looks like that's another A+!"said Mr. Lancer. Tucker was so happy, that he too couldn't help himself and then started to shout, "Yippie, I passed the exam!"said Tucker. Danny too let out a smile and deep down he too, was happy for his friend almost wanted to congratulate him on passing, but then realized he wasn't talking to Tucker at least not yet.

And after class Danny told Sam about passing, the exam. Sam was very happy about the great news! She then gave her friend a hug and congratulated him on it. After school Danny and of course Sam walked home together, over to Danny's house he then told his parents the great news and his parents were very proud of their youngest child. Including his big sister Jazz. "I'm so proud of you little brother,"she said as she walked over and gave him a very tight hug. "Way to go son!" said Mr. Fenton. "I'm so proud of my little baby, boy!" said Mrs. Fenton. "Thanks Mom,Dad,and Jazz,"said Danny. So, Danny's parents, Jazz, and Sam all went out and celebrated without Tucker.

As days and weeks started to pass, right on by the two friends were still not talking to each other after the fight between Tucker and Danny. Danny and Sam didn't know what to do about Tucker. At school it was the same thing all over again. Danny sat at a separate table away from Tucker and so did Sam. Who sat by one of her goth friends Kristen.

"Don't you think it's time you'd talk, to Danny already,"said John. "I don't know John, Danny still wont return my texts or phone calls,"said Tucker. "Hmm, maybe he's just not ready to talk yet? Why, not give it more time?"said Dean. "I don't know dude it's been way over a week since our fight. I'm starting to miss being with my best friend,"said Tucker. "We know dude,"said both Dean and John.

Danny sat alone once again, thinking about whether or not to cut Tucker out of his life for good, and end their long friendship. Danny knew that him and Tucker have been through alot together whether it was fighting off those pesky ghosts to just being around his best friend, to just hanging out.

Sam on the other hand talked things over, with her friend Kristen. And both agreed that it was time to talk to Tucker. After being over a week that had, officially pasted. "I just hope that you're making the right decision on this,"said Kristen. "Yeah, me too,"said Sam. "I just gotta talk things over with Danny and see what thinks,"said Sam. Her friend then nodded her head in agreement, and then said, "Right."

So, in the meantime Sam got up from her table and then said,"I'm going to go talk to Danny, for awhile save me a seat for next period class okay?"said Sam. "Okay, and let me know how it all went,"said Kristen. Sam then nodded her head, and then said, "Okay." Sam then walked over towards Danny, and looked up as Sam came over. "I think, it's time Danny that we have a little talk, about Tucker it's been over a week now, and you still haven't talked to him lately,"said Sam.

"Yeah, I know, Sam. I just don't know what do to, anymore about all of this,"said Danny. "Danny, I know and you gotta admit one thing you and Tucker have been friends for awhile and friends fight every now and then. But that doesn't mean the two of you should make up and forget about this whole thing; and heck I think the school is starting to forget about the whole incident that had happened last week at school,"said Sam.

"Sam, I know, I just been thinking about that stuff yesterday after school. And I'm kind of sort of miss having him around a little bit,"said Danny. "Then why don't we both talk to him then?"suggested Sam. Danny thought about this for a moment and, then said,"Okay, but I just hope he feels the same way and understands where I'm coming from and all,"said Danny. Sam nodded her head and then said, "Okay, so how about after school we both talk to Tucker and be friends again?"said Sam. "Okay,"said Danny.

So, Sam and Danny talked things over with Tucker. And all agreed that fighting was stupid to begin with. And that friendship was more important. "Friends?"said Tucker. Danny nodded his head and said,"Yeah, friends,"said Danny. "How about you Sam? Want to be friends again?"said Tucker. "Yeah, you bet said,"Sam. The three duo all became friends, once again.

**Later That Night..**

Danny and his friends, Tucker and Sam. Were all out doing the usual rounds of Ghost patrolling. Then Danny's ghost sense went off like a flash, as he then flew over Amity Park. Danny was able to fight off the ghosts and send them all away into the ghost zone once again. **"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME DANNY PHANTOM!**" shouted the ghost. And another one said, **"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, DANNY PHANTOM!"** shouted ghost number two. **"I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!"** shouted ghost number three. Danny wasn't afraid by any of their threats. "Yeah, yeah, I heard it all before!"said Danny. Not buying what into, all three ghosts have said to him. "Bye,bye, ghosts!"taunted Sam. "Yeah, what she said,"Tucker. But little did Danny and his friends knew trouble was surely, come their way.

**Some Where In The Ghost Zone..**

"Look out everyone, we have a couple of new ones coming, through!"said Ember. "Ah, indeed we do,"said another ghost with an evil smile. After being sucked into the Ghost Zone, all three ghost toppled over each other as one of them looked up. "Where am I?"said ghost number one. "What is this place?"said ghost number two. "How the hell did, I get here?"said ghost number three. "Well babycakes, you all my friends are in the Ghost Zone,"said Ember. "Ghost Zone? What's that?"said ghost number one. As she slowly got up, along with the other two ghost. "Do, I really have to explain it all to you? Here's is where all ghost go when they have no place to go,or committed such acts think of it as a purgatory of hell but not quite hell,"said Ember.

"And this is the place where that punk ass brat, Danny Phantom sent me here just like the three of you!"said Ember. "Just like me?"said ghost number one. "And us two?"said ghost number two and three. "Yep,"she then nodded her head. Just like you all!"said Ember. She then reached out her hand to welcome all three ghost to the Ghost Zone. "My name is Ember,"she said. "What your name?" Ember asked. "My name is Reina,"said ghost number one. "My name is Lydia,"said ghost number two. "And my name is Spectra,"said ghost number three. "And we all hate Danny Phantom!" said all three ghost. "Well, you three welcome to the ghost zone,"said Ember. "I get the feeling this is going to be a beautiful friendship,"said Ember. Ember and the rest of the gang all welcomed Reina,Lydia,and Spectra into the group of ghostly villains. Who all hated Danny Phantom.

**A/n: So, sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter. Hope everyone is enjoying the chapters I post on here so far. Until then my dear readers, see yeah next chapter!**

**Peace~**


End file.
